The newest member of the team
by The True Girl Wonder
Summary: It all started on a boring day when a girl the same hieght and age as Reid join the B.A.U. What will happen when she catch the eye and catches the heart of a certain genius? Will Garcia be able to bring the timid duo together in a relationship? Even after a dramatic kidnapping and experimentation that leaves her fearing herself? Read and found out!
1. The new girl

Life was dull in the B.A.U. building as the team had nothing to do, and nothing different was happening. The members sat at their desks and made small talk except for the youngest member, Spencer Reid. They were so entranced wwith their conversations that they didn't notice when a timid girl quietly entered the building and walked over to Aaron Hotchner's office. Spencer, usually dressed by Reid, was the only one who noticed. He saw that she was about his age and height, and when she went into Hotch's office he had assumed that she was a relative of some kind. Then she walked out with Hotch and Penelope Garcia entered from her computer filled lair.

"May I have everyone's attention, please" Hotch boomed. The lack of noise-absorbing furnishings proved the room with great acoustics. "This is Amanda Heero, and she is the new member of our team.


	2. The first day

I apologize for the typos in the last chapter. I hate the spell check on this kindle sometimes. Forgot to mention that I only own Amanda nothing else.

* * *

That morning...

I woke up to a sunny day and the sound of my phone ringing the rooster alarm telling me to get up and ready for my first day of work. I moved here from the country, and so I dressed in normal attire my normal attire. That is, a gray tank top, a red flannel shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. I went downstairs and watched some television while I ate some cereal for breakfast; when I finished I turned everything off and slipped on a pair of socks and cowboy boots. I petted my black husky, Midnight, on the head and told to wish me luck before getting in my truck and heading to the B.A.U. When I got to the correct floor I silently crept in, thankful that everyone there was to preoccupied to notice me. When I got to what I hoped was my new boss's door I quietly rapped my knuckles on the glass.

"Come in," a moderately deep voice greeted me. I walked in to see a man in about I his late thirties, maybe I never was the kind that's good at telling how old people may be just by looking at them. He had short black hair and a stern expression on his face.

"Um... I'm looking for Arron Hotchner." I said nervously.

"That would be me," he replied.

"Oh. Um, well I'm Amanda Heero. I was supposed to start my profiling job here today."

"I see. Are you always this nervous on your first day?"

"Yep. I never fit in and being in a completely different environment isn't exactly helping." he pulled out a manilla folder and opened it mentioning to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down as he began to read my file. "I see that you're from the country, although I had already guessed that by your choice of attire."

"Well, I wasn't exactly trying trying to hide it." I perkily replied.

"Obviously. This shows that you graduated from high school when you were twelve years old. We have a member named Spencer Reid that did that to."

"Well actually tested out more than I graduated."

"I see. There doesn't seem to be any thing here that would keep my form hiring you, and I already announced this to everyone yesterday that the rule against the people working together in this team dating each other has been removed."

"Intersting."

"Well," he said standing up, "let's get you introduced to everyone." then he dialed a number on his phone and asked some named Garcia to come up to the bull pen. We waited by the door until she arrived, and when she did Hotch and I walked out of the door where he cleared his throat and announced who I was and that I was the new member of the team. I was then hug-attacked by Penelope Garcia, got the much calmer handshakes form J.J., Morgan, Prinstess, and Spencer Reid. He was skinny, pale, and kind of cute. He had loose, neck-length, auburn hair. It was like mine only I had hair that reached my shoulder blades and my bangs were combed over top of my head in wind-blown style instead of tucked behind my ears.

"You can use the desk next to Ried's. Would you mind showing her where that is?" he asked the skinny male.

"Of course not," Reid stated. We headed down to the bull pen and he showed my my desk and his that was directly beside Morgan's. I set my stuff down including a bottle of Ibuprofen.

"Do you have pains?" he asked tentivily.

"Yeah. Headaches, multiple causes. Heat, if I forget to eat a meal, looking at to much light to long, etc. This is pretty much the only thing that really works." I explained.

"Ah." he replied. I finished setting up my desk and went to the kitchenette-like room and washed out the sports bottle that I had brought with me that was depleted of the water that I had filled it with. After refilling it with tap water I sat back down at my desk and finished settling.

"So...," Reid trailed, "rumor has it that you graduated from high school at twelve but I don't remember you being in my graduating class and you look about my age."

"I more tested out than graduated from high school actually." I explained once again.

"Oh, that explains why you never seemed familiar. I have an idenic memory."

"Cool! I have anemia? I'm sorry I don't really know how to carry on small talk; I'm sure you didn't really care whether my red blood cells carried the appropriate amount of oxygen to keep me awake instead of sleeping all day." I chuckled.

"Impressive," he said, "I've never really met some one who can ramble on about facts like I do."

"I just do it every now and then, really. So you don't have to worry about me stealing your thunder." we both got a good, short laugh out of that little joke.

"Well it seems like you two are hitting it off." Derek Morgan said appearing out nowhere. I instinctively punched him in the face.

"Oh sorry," I apologized cringing, "I took a lot of self-defense classes. People liked to use me as a human punching bag growing up. I was actually put in a foster home because my dad did that and my mom died from complications during childbirth when I was born, and there I go again you guys probably couldn't of cared less about that. Are you alright Morgan?"

"Fine. Don't worry I've been through worse." he rreplied accepting a tissue from Reid for his bleeding nose. Then Garcia came up and told us that the day was over and inviting everyone to her house for a welcoming party. Everyone showed up and I even got to bring Midnight while Morgan brought his pit bull. Nobody went to bed until late that night so Hitch gave everyone the next day off because he had originally came up with the basic idea after I was introduced and talked out details with Garcia. So we all said our farewells and as I got into my red pick-up truck with Midnight I overheard Reid asking Morgan for advise to ask a certain girl out and all. Who that girl was I had no idea.


	3. Things forgotten

BARK,BARK, BARK. **BARK! ** That's the sound that I had woken up to.

"Midnight! Will you please be quite!" I yelled walking to her. When I got there I on the head, "You know that give mama a headache." and she had already given me one. I checked my medicine cabinet for my pain relievers and remembered that I had left them at the B.A.U. I felt something in my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that Reid had given if I had any questions or anything. I dialed the number in my phone and a heard on the door as the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I heard a tired voice answer.

"Hi, May I talk to Spencer Reid?" I asked sweetly halfway to my door.

"Speaking. Wait, Amanda is that you?"

"Yep, I was just wondering if someone forgets something of theirs in the bull pin, are we allowed to go there and get it even on our day off?"

"Yes, but you have to show them your badge. What did you forget?" he asked as put hand on the door handle after shoo-ing Midnight out of the doorway.

"Ibuprofen." I replied opening the door to find Garcia with a bottle of Ibuprofen in her hand.

"I believe this is yours," she whispered.

"Never mind Reid Garcia brought it, thanks for the Info though."

"Great was there anything else or..."

"My dog gave me a headache and I may or may not be liable to kill someone when my head hurts." I told him mentioning for Garcia to come in.

"That would be bad. Bye Amanda see you tomorrow."

"See 'ya tomorrow Reid, bye." I said hanging up. Garcia gave me the bottle of pain killers and gratefully accepted them.

"Why did you give her a headache?" she cooed at the dog.

"Could you take out her Garcia? I haven't done that yet." I asked from the kitchen before popping to pills into my mouth and swallowing them down with some water. I listened as the door opened the leash hook clicked and the door closed. I had extremely good hearing, especially when I have a headache.

"There you go," she said perkily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks," I told her. We went into the living room shortly after we let in Midnight about five minutes later.

"So, you wanna gossip," she asked as we flopped onto the blue couch.

"I have never gossiped before so I would have no idea what to do."

"We just just talk about gossip sweetheart." Garcia vaguely explained.

"Would me overhearing Ried ask Morgan for advise to ask a 'certain girl' out be countable as gossip?" I asked, still confused as to what to do.

"Absolutely! Who's the girl?"

"I have no idea he said a certain girl."

"I bet it's you."

"Very highly doubt it. I'm not exactly the type that guys would classify as attractive."

"Don't downgrade yourself! Besides Reid isn't your average guy, he may very well be attracted to you!"

"And what on Earth makes you think that?"

"The fact that he has shown absolutely no sign of being attracted to anyone until you came around. I mean the guy gave you his phone number without really knowing what kind of person you are!"

"He gave me his number if I had any questions."

"Yeah, that was his excuse! Reid totally has the hots for you!"

"The hots?"

"Yeah it's not gender specific. It just means that they like like you."

"You said like twice."

"Wow, you really didn't talk to other people very much did you sweetie."

"Why do you keep calling me sweetie?"

"Because it is a cute nickname and we're not at work." she said with a nod. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the can of diet lemonlime soda I had brought from the kitchen. I flipped on the television and when we agreed that nothing worth watching was on Garcia left to go home and all. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked not recognizing the number.

"Hey, It's Derek Morgan," he replied. I could hear Reid's futile efforts to get the phone away from him, "listen I've been wanting to know you better so that we could work more efficiently on the job. You know, so I don't insult you without meaning to or anything. I'm gonna try to get the others to come, but they may have plans."

"Yeah I know how that is. Just let me know where and when and I'll be there."

"Great! I'll let you know. Bye Amanda."

"Bye Derek." I said hanging up. "The people on this team! They are so nice!" I said cheerfully. Then I saved Reid as a contact on my phone so that I could shred the paper and went to go out for some lunch. At the Mic Mac diner I met Reid on my way in.

"Reid? Fancy meeting you here!" I said as he turned around to face me. I went up and hugged him which he tentatively returned and we went ahead and had lunch together. He seemed shy the entire time, and I left wondering how he would of reacted had I told him about Garcia's crazy theory of him "having the hots for me", though I must admit if he really acts like everyone says then she has very good facts supporting her hypothesis. It was right then that I had realized that I forgot my favorite jacket that I had worn into the diner. I asked if they knew where the black jacket was and told me that it was no longer in the building. I thanked them for there efforts and went to spend the rest of my day with Midnight.

"I can't believe that I lost my magic jacket." I told her when I got home.


	4. Returned

The rest of the day had gone by slowly and with none of the magic that I usually did in my free time. It was called my magic jacket for a reason; sure it was an ordinary, worn, black, jacket with a gold zipper. Though I had it ever since I was a kid and I knew just how to hold my arm to slip something up the sleeve, and how to keep it concealed when I let the spectators look for it, and how to slide the item out of my sleeve and into my hand when doing various coin tricks. Not to mention all the other tricks I've mastered with the assistance of said jacket. I had trouble falling asleep that night, and I woke up late the next day.

"Shoot!" I yelled as I jumped out of the bed. I dashed through my morning routine and grasped my hand and foot lotion after applying it to my feet, yanking on my socks and shoes, and hurrying out to the door. I barely got there in time instead of being late. "I'm here! I'm here!" I yelled as I ran into the bullpen.

"Great!" Garcia exclaimed. When Reid turned around he dropped a red-backed deck of cards all over the floor.

"Amanda!" he exclaimed with surprise written all over his face. In his right hand he held the small remainder of the playing cards, and in the right he held something limp and black. Then I realized what it was from the two cards sticking out of the pocket.

"My magic jacket!" I said ecstatic. I went and hugged Reid gently grabbing the jacket. "Oh! I'm sorry, this is mine isn't it?" I asked politely

"Um...Yeah. I saw it where you were sitting in the restaurant and you had left by then so I just held onto it. I planned on giving it to you today. Though I felt a rectangular shape in the pocket and I pulled it out right when ran in yelling."

"Yeah I forgot to take those out. This is the jacket that I wear whenever I preform magic tricks."

"You preform magic?" I nodded in response to his question, "me too."

"Oh that's cool! Hey, maybe I should get those cards back in the pocket though." I said bending down and starting to pick them up off of the floor."

"Oh! Yeah, here I'll help you. I did drop them all over the place after all." he said before I could protest. He got down on his knees with me and started picking cards up too. When the cards were almost completely picked up Reid gave me the ones he had in his hand. Our hands touch as I reached for them and jerked forward because Morgan had "accidentally" stepped on my back.

"Oops, sorry about that." he said. So I glared at him. I looked back at him and his face was so red that beet would turn green from jealousy; I felt his forehead to see if he had a fever as I asked him if he was feeling alright.

"I have to go, um...fill my coffee cup! Sorry again about the cards. Oh speaking of your cards, here." and with that he handed me my cards and went to the kitchenette. From my desk I could lean back and see him pounding his head against the wall and spill the coffee he had just poured in the cup onto his pant legs as he let his arms drop. I tried my best to suppress my giggles, I got a strange look from Hitch as he walked out of his office. I saw him slightly nod his head and mouth the word 'ah' knowingly as Reid rushed his desk and quickly sit down. The legs of his khakis were still soaked from where he had washed the coffee out of them.

"Is the coffee hot?" I teased him. His head fell onto his arms on the desk.

"There, there," I said patting the back of his left shoulder.

"Yes the coffee is hot. The coffee is very hot." he replied without lifting his head. "If you don't believe me, then go ahead, pour coffee on yourself."

"You'd probably like to watch that now wouldn't you." I joked flirtatiously and picking up my to go cup and went to get some coffee myself. I heard Morgan whisper "oh, snap" and then have papers thrown at him. Probably by Reid.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I own nothing but Amanda and Midnight Black.


	5. A group dinner date

It had been an hour since I had received my jacket from Reid and we had finally gotten a case.

"Someone has been murdering men and women alike." JJ informed us on the jet. There is absolutely no correlation between the victims. We have no idea who could be committing these crimes."

"How does he leave the crime scenes?" I asked her. My reply came from Reid, although he seemed shy whenever I was around.

"Well, um, you see, our un- our unsub actually will take gl-glass vases from around the house a-and smashes it on the victim post-mortem."(I have no idea how that's spelled)

"Reid are you alright?" Hotch asked.

"Fine! Fine, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine. I'm not in love with anyone here. Quit interrogating me!" he yelled storming out. I mouthed 'wow' and started looking over the file while Morgan and Garcia started whispering to each other. When we got to Lincoln, Nebraska Garcia found a place to set up her lair and began performing back ground check of the victims and possible perpetrators. Three weeks had gone by slowly, and that night I ended up having a mental breakdown due to the stress of having the unsub still killing and us not having a single clue as to who they were.

"Amanda?" J.J. said quietly after I had calmed down a bit.

"It's alright J.J. I've been in therapy since I was five, and they all say that it's from being abused by my father. They all say that there's no way to get rid of it." I told her regretfully and apologetically.

"Oh, well if there's anything we can do to help you, anything at all, just let us know sweetie. We're all a team."

"Thanks. You know sometimes during my breakdowns I just want to-"

"Want to what?" J.J. inquired.

"Think I know something to put on the killer's profile." I told her as I hurried out of the room. "Garcia, do any of our suspects have mental breakdowns?"

"Uh, yeah, Jerry Springs, why?" Garcia replied.

"I think we found our unsub." When we got to Jerry's house we almost got killed as he had another mental breakdown. When he was arrested I had to get medical attention for the huge slash in my left arm that he had managed to make. J.J. went with me as I all the way down my arm. When that was done we all got back on the jet and went home.

"Hey Amanda, how's your arm?" Morgan asked.

"Still numb, you'll have to ask me later." I joked. Morgan chuckled.

"Hey I was planning on having the dinner tonight but everyone's probably going to want to stay with their families, and I have just enough energy to get there and go home, but if you can go Reid doesn't have any plans." Morgan told me, mentioning to the young man reading a mystery novel.

"Okay, if it's all right with him you can just drop one of us off at the other's house. You know that way we'll have a way to get home after we go to the restaurant."

"Right! Can't believe I forgot about that part! I'll go talk with Reid. You get some rest so that your beauty isn't ruined by sleepiness if he says that it's all right." Morgan winked and walked over to Reid as I easily fell asleep. When we landed Morgan woke me up and said that he would drop by my house at nine to take to Reid's. It was seven, so I had two hours to go home and get ready.

When Morgan came I was in a red sweater, jeans, and cowboy boots.

"Lookin' good, Little Miss. Casual." He said as I climbed in.

"Well, I get clothes because they're comfortable, and I don't like dresses." I retorted. When we got to Reid's he let me in and showed me into the living room.

"Well, Morgan never said where we were going, so where do you want go?" Standing in front of the two-person couch in his new house. There were interesting in bookcases that lined most of the wall space.

"Well, he also didn't say that we _had_ to go anywhere, so why don't we just stay here and talk." I proposed sitting on the couch.

"Alright" he agreed. So we ordered some pizza for delivery, and we sat, talked, and ate pizza. At the end of the night, Reid said something nobody ever expected him to say.

"And you what Amanda, ever since I saw you walk into Hotch's office I've had a huge crush on you." He turned beet red when he had realized what he said. We had finish all of the pizza and sat shocked.

"Well, I'd better get home." I stated.

"Yeah," he agreed awkwardly. The drive back to my house was silent, and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the green car and running inside through the pouring rain.


	6. The kidnapping

I ran into my house and watched as Reid drove out into the darkness. A million thoughts and feelings flew around my head and confused me about what I even thought of him. Do I love him? Is he just a friend, just another co-worker? I didn't know. So I went up to my room and tried to fall asleep. Until I found Midnight scratching at the door, and she probably wanted out. When I opened the door she ran out so fast that I couldn't keep up with her. I grabbed a flashlight and was grateful that the rain had stopped as I went to find the whiskey that blended in perfectly with night's cloak.

After a half-hour of searching I heard a gun shot and faint dog whines. I stood shocked at the direction of the sound. I slipped my pocket knife into my sock right before venturing down the dark alley and feeling someone wrap their arm around my arms and torso, and feeling a damp cloth pressed against my face. I tried to struggle, but eventually everything went black.


	7. Two years later

Thanks for the great reviews! ;D (sorry about the long wait, school can get in the way of a lot of things)

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER...

I sat in a tree in the woods. It overlooked a small wooden cabin, and beyond some more trees there was a pool of fish, most of which ate meat, that my kidnapper fell into while running away as I lost control of my anger. I never intended on harming him. All I wanted was to not be experimented on anymore. It hurt afterward. The rustling of leaves in the distance snapped me out of the terrible memories that plagued my mind. I shoved all of the feelings deep down inside as I saw Reid emerge out of the bushes, covered in torn, blood-stained clothes, cuts, and bruises. I stood on the branch that I'd been sitting on, and wrapped my long, silky, black tail around my waist and down until it was halfway between it and my knee. It looked like a small skirt. I jumped down to the ground, and walked over to the startled, injured, skinny man.

"A-Amanda?" he stuttered. I nodded.

"Get inside. We need to take care of your injuries." I said with no emotion. The experiments had done strange things to my mind and body, and it gave me strange abilities along with the small claws and long tail. It reached down to my heels, even if it is coiled. As for the abilities, I never had chance of controlling my abilities when I felt my feelings, so I stopped allowing myself to feel. We walked in the wooden building and I wrapped a flattened vine around his wounds. It wasn't long until I found the rest of the team and led them to the place I had come to call home for the two, long, painful years after I was kidnapped. We got Reid to a car and I decided to go along and go back to civilization. They already knew that my kidnapper had fallen in the pool and had been devoured by the fish. I didn't say anything the entire ride and when we got back I jumped into a tall tree instead of going inside the building that I called home two arduous years ago. Everyone kept calling my name; telling me to come down.

"C'mon Amanda it's alright, nobody's going to hurt you!" JJ yelled up. I knew that no one would try to hurt me, and I could easily get away without breaking a sweat if any of them did. It was myself that I didn't trust. I didn't want to go into the building and have so many memories of the way my life was before the experiments to be flooded back at me. The life that, no matter who I turned to or what I did, I could never have back. I didn't want to lose control and hurt anybody. Eventually they left me alone in my tree, but Reid stayed. I looked down at him with a confused mind and stone face.

"What are you still doing out here," I asked him, "shouldn't you be with the others?" I heard a small chuckle come from him.

"After I worried about you for so long? No, I'm gonna spend some time with you; even if we're sitting in an awkward silence. It's up to you." he said sitting down against the tree trunk. I looked down at him and remembered when he accidentally told me that he loved me, and I fought myself not to smile. _'NO, YOU IDIOT! DON'T FEEL ANYTHING! YOU'LL HURT **EVERYONE!**'_ I looked at my clawed hands as I mentally yelled at myself. I wondered if anyone had noticed my eyes being completely black yet, both the pupil and irises, I mean. I glared at my clenched hands as I thought about the black blood running through my veins do to the man who wanted to play scientist and became fish food. I was finally able to get my feeling 'shut off' again and looked down to see Reid asleep against the trunk of the tree. I jumped down and gathered him into my arms and carried him inside bridal-style. I set him on the couch and turned around to be greeted with the rest of the team behind me, at a distance.

"Well, well, well look at who finally decided to come inside," Morgan quietly joked.

"Derek, be nice, she just got back," JJ scolded him, quietly so that wouldn't hear. I heard.

"I don't need you to defend me. I can fight big baboons myself." I told her. I didn't want to be cruel to my teammates, but I it was just too risky to let anyone get close. Pushing people away was my only option, and this was the only way I knew how to do that very thing. It was then Emily's turn to speak.

"Amanda!" I looked at her, waiting for more than just my name and a disapproving look. After a minute or so I realized that's all she was going to say and that nobody had the immediate urge to say something and nudged past the small group in order to get back outside. Or I was going to until Garcia busted in the door. She wrapped her arms around me and spun me around as I tried to get her to release her grip without tearing up her arms with my claws. "Why are your ears pointy?" she asked.

"Put. Me. Down." I said.

"That doesn't answer my-"

"NOW!" I yelled at her.

"Okay," she replied defensively as she unwrapped her arms from my lithe frame. "Oh, I love your skirt!" she added ecstatically.

"Good for you," and with that I left to go back in my tree, thoroughly surprised that Reid had yet to awaken despite my yelling. I wasn't exactly quiet. Aaron came out later.

"Amanda, we're setting some therapy appointments up for you and you're going to them. Just so you know," he said up the tree, very confidently. I simply looked down at him and offered a curt, little laugh.

"Funny, Hotch, funny. No I'm not and you can't make me." I shot back.

"Oh, Really?"

"Really."

"Might I ask why you refuse to see a professional?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I knew the game he was playing, and I wasn't going to give him any information so easily, so I decided to be a pain in the butt instead.

"Might nothing, you just did." I told him. I repeat, pain in the butt.

"Ha, ha," he said bored, "but really Amanda, why?"

"Why what?" I said, I knew this act very well.

"You know the question!" Hotch replied sternly. I looked back at him.

"Because it doesn't matter who I go to, they'll never be able to do anything. Besides I want my life kept to me and not just more for you to put into your fancy files. I tired of the things that you try to pull, and by you I mean pretty much everyone in the human race. You can't just keep the wool over my eyes, so just quit trying."

"You are part of the human race, Amanda." he shot up.

"No...I used to be...I don't know what I am anymore, but it's not human." Eventually everyone went home and I was ordered to stay with Hotch so that he could try to force to go to the shrink the next day. In the middle of the night I snuck out the living room window and climbed into a tree in the front yard. From the top I had a great view of the stars as a greatly struggled to keep tears out of my eyes. It was so hard to keep my feelings away with so many great memories of a life I could never get back being shoved in my face, "Why," I whispered to the starry night sky before falling asleep on one of the tree limbs.


End file.
